


Одержимость

by WTF_United_States_of_One_Piece_2019



Series: Тексты R-NC-21 [11]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 11:36:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17827811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_United_States_of_One_Piece_2019/pseuds/WTF_United_States_of_One_Piece_2019
Summary: Ло чувствует —  это слишком похоже на одержимость





	Одержимость

**Author's Note:**

> **Предупреждения:** кинк на связывание=  
>  **Примечание:** все персонажи, вовлечённые в сцены сексуального характера, совершеннолетние

Трафальгар Ло прижимается лбом к зеркалу в ванной комнате на корабле Бартоломео, сумасшедшего фаната Мугивары. Он еле держит себя в руках, чтобы всем, с кем он рассекает море, не было видно, в каком он нетерпении. Черная нога увёл корабль своей команды вперёд. Он ждёт и на Зоя.  
Эта мысль не даёт покоя. Ло уверен, что выжил на Дресс Розе, только чтобы встретиться с Черной ногой. Он сжимает зубы, и звук со свистом проходит сквозь них. Рука скользит вниз и сжимает напрягшийся от одного воспоминания член. Черная нога-я, запутавшийся в сетях Дофламинго, неспособный шевельнуться. Ло хочет также опутать его и впервые завидует фрукту Дофламинго.  
У Ло в голове роятся грязные мысли о том, что можно сделать с союзником, лишённым возможности двигаться. Интересно, смотрел бы он на Ло с такой же яростью, как на Дофламинго? Скорее всего. Но Ло впервые всё равно. В фантазиях Чёрная нога в его власти, его одежда исчезает по щелчку пальцев — и перед глазами торс с рельефом мышц, глаз не оторвать. Ло не может решить, хочет ли он, чтобы Санджи огрызался и ненавидел его за жадный взгляд и настойчивые прикосновения. Скорее всего, нет. Ло представляет, как его рука опустится на напряжённый член Чёрной ноги, сожмет его в ладони... Но вместо этого он крепче сжимает собственный и не может сдержать стон. Да, так было бы лучше. Чтобы Чёрная нога сам толкался в его руку, сам желал его ласк и прикосновений и хотел бы касаться его. Но у него не будет такой возможности, а гордость не позволит ни просить, ни признаться. Ло сам прочтёт это в его взгляде.   
Дыхание Ло сбивается, когда он представляет, как вокруг его члена могли бы сомкнуться упрямые губы. Как он сейчас этого хочет, даже отдавая себе отчёт, что это, скорее всего, недостижимо, невозможно. Не с таким, как Чёрная нога.   
Ло делает ещё несколько резких движений, представляя, как его член скользит между губ Чёрной ноги, и струя белёсой жидкости выплёскивается на стену. Сперма утекает в слив, смываемая со стены текущей Ло на шею и на спину водой. Сердцу нужно какое-то время, чтобы восстановить нормальный ритм, дыханию — чтобы стать равномерным.  
Ло выходит из душа, но не может перестать думать об обездвиженном Чёрной ноге. Он не садист, он бы не был с ним жесток. Но желание коснуться его тела становится похожим на одержимость. Ло хорошо знает, что это такое. Он ждёт острова Зоя с нетерпением. Больше, чем с нетерпением. Его желание уже почти очевидно для всех, кто его окружает, хотя Ло надеется, что ему только кажется. Он беспокойно ходит по палубе и вглядывается в затянутый туманом горизонт.

Но Чёрной ноги не оказывается на Зоя.


End file.
